Once Upon a TARDIS
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: The Doctor and Rose come to Storybrooke for a bit of a vacation, but what they don't know is that a fleet of daleks followed them. But in order to defeat the daleks, a sacrifice must be made by someone. {Tenrose, Captain Swan, major Outlaw Queen, and a little Rumbelle} {takes place at the end of the season three finale}
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction takes place at the very end of season three.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter One-Emma POV**

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh._

"What was that?" Marian asked.

I was still looking at the door where Regina had just stormed out.

"No idea," Mary Margaret replied.

I stood up and walked to the door. I could feel Killian following me.

Regina was looking around outside.

"Did you hear it too?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly.

"Do you know what it is?"

She turned and looked at me. "Do you really think it's a safe idea to talk to me?"

"Probably not," I admitted.

Grumpy ran up to us. "She's freezing the town!"

"Who?" Killian asked.

"The girl in the blue dress! I don't know! She froze our truck!"

Tinker Bell came from the other side of the street. "There's a blue police public call box that just...appeared."

Regina seemed wary of Tinker Bell for some reason, but I put the thought out of my mind.

"I'll go see if I can talk to the ice girl," I offered.

"I'm going with," Killian said.

"No."

"Yes."

I sighed. "Fine. Regina-?"

"I'll...go talk to whoever owns the police box."

Killian and I followed Grumpy.

/\

"Wait!"

Killian and Grumpy both stopped.

"There's an ice trail," I said, looking at a road we had nearly passed.

"Then follow it!" Grumpy said.

"Okay. Can you go back to Granny's and tell everyone where we are?"

Grumpy nodded and ran off.

Killian and I followed the ice trail down the road until it turned off into a back alley.

"Shhh!" Killian grabbed my arm.

I stopped walking, and then I heard it.

"Is that..._crying_?" I asked.

"Aye."

"Stay here," I told him. I followed the trail to someone in a blue dress, just like Grumpy had said. She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey," I whispered. "It's okay."

She looked up at me, scared. "Who are you?!"

"Emma. It's okay," I repeated.

She shook her head. "Where's my sister?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't know who your sister is."

"Anna. She was..." She frowned. "I can't remember."

"What's your name?"

"Elsa."

"Okay, Elsa. Why don't you come back with me and Killian so we can try to find your sister?" I offered.

"Who's Killian?"

"My friend."

Elsa nodded slowly. "O-Okay."

I led her back to Killian, and the three of us walked to Granny's.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: I know this first chapter is short, but the chapters will get longer.**

**The point of view will change every chapter, but I'm going to warn you Regina probably has more chapters with her point of view than any other character.**

**This fan fiction will have more Outlaw Queen than any other ship, so if you don't like Outlaw Queen, run and never come back. There will also be Tenrose, Captain Swan, and a little Rumbelle.**

**That's all, and I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Regina POV**

If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was talk to Tinker Bell. Unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice.

"So, how's Robin Hood?"

"How would I know?" I replied.

"Well, I was _hoping_ you wouldn't throw away your chance for a happy ending again."

I sighed. "It wasn't _me_ who threw it away this time. Emma took it from me."

"How?" Tinker Bell asked.

"It's a long story. One we don't have time for right now."

"Regina-"

"No," my voice was a little harsher than I intended it to be when I interrupted Tinker Bell, "I can't talk about it, okay?"

"Okay."

We came into a clearing in the woods where a blue police public call box was standing.

"Right," I muttered.

The door opened and two people stepped out. One's face changed into a confused expression. "Regina?"

"You know her?" The other asked.

"Hello, Doctor," I sighed. "Nice to see you again."

"I'm sure. Rose, this is Regina," the Doctor introduced me to his companion.

Rose. That was the girl the Doctor had mentioned the first time I met him. "Hello, Rose," I forced myself to smile.

"You know him?" Tinker Bell asked.

I turned to look at her. "Yes. I...met him once."

The Doctor nodded. "So, quick question. Can we stay here for a bit?"

I shrugged. "Why not? Is the TARDIS staying here?"

He nodded.

"Well then. Let's go introduce you to everyone else."

I let Tinker Bell lead the Doctor and Rose back to Granny's. I very nearly ditched them at the last minute just so I wouldn't have to face Marian. But Marian and Robin were already talking to Emma, Killian, and someone in a blue dress.

"Hi," Tinker Bell smiled, and joined the group easily. "This is the Doctor and Rose, and they're going to be staying in Storybrooke for a while."

From my spot outside of the group, I saw Rose whisper something to the Doctor.

I could tell Tinker Bell was trying to study Robin Hood and figure out why I wasn't 'with him' anymore without being obvious.

Marian was standing closer to Robin Hood than she probably would have been. She seemed on edge, like someone was going to attack her. That 'someone' being me.

Emma introduced the girl in the blue dress, and I caught her name, Elsa, but nothing else.

Killian's hand was entwined with one of Emma's, and I caught David looking at the two of them.

But I had begun to walk away before I noticed Robin Hood looking at me as if he wanted to be with me rather than Marian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: Outlaw Queen is going to happen unreasonably fast because I was finding it diffucult not having any new Outlaw Queen scenes in the actual show when I wrote this.**

**And yes, you will eventually find out what happened the first time Regina met the Doctor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Rose POV**

So basically, the movie Frozen and fairytales were real, but not normally in this universe. It was _quite_ confusing, considering both the Evil Queen (who went by Regina) and Captain Hook (who went by Killian) weren't villains. And that was just the beginning.

As we were talking, Robin Hood slipped away from Marian. I watched him walk after Regina.

I looked at the Doctor, who was still paying attention to the conversation. Marian was the only other person watching Regina and Robin Hood.

Marian went after Robin Hood.

Emma faltered in what she was saying.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Marian's going..." She walked to Regina, Robin Hood, and Marian, Killian right behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked the Doctor.

He shrugged. "Don't know."

Elsa had stayed behind with the Doctor, Tinker Bell, and I.

"Should we go...?" She asked.

"Ye-"

I put my hand on the Doctor's arm. "I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Why?"

"I think there might be...something going on between Regina, Robin Hood, and Marian." I could see the way Robin Hood was looking at Regina, and it honestly looked to me like he was in love with her. Except in the fairytales, it was always Robin Hood and Maiden Marian...

"What?" The Doctor seemed interested now.

"I know," Tinker Bell stepped forward. "When Regina was younger, she lost a love. I told her I would find her another soul mate. I lead her to a man in a bar with my pixie dust, but all she saw was the tattoo. She refused to talk to him then.

"The man was Robin Hood. He ended up marrying Marian, but...long story short, she died. Time skip about 30 years, and Robin Hood ended up in Storybrooke. Regina saw his tattoo and from there, they fell in love. They were happy; you could see it, especially in Regina. But Zelena—the Wicked Witch of the West—opened a time portal of some sort. Emma and Killian fell into it and saved Marian by bringing her back to the present."

"You mean...the Evil Queen fell in love...?" I asked, not really believing it, even though I could see it. It seemed so strange because I had never thought of the Evil Queen as being capable of falling in love. Especially with a theif.

"With _Robin Hood_?" Ten added.

"Yeah," Tinker Bell sighed dreamily. "It's kinda cute, except Marian coming back."

"Woah, Regina just disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke," Elsa said. "Like she usrd some sort of magic."

"That's not good," Tinker Bell said. "I'm going to go find Belle. She'll get you three rooms."

Tinker Bell ran off.

Elsa, the Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Are we _sure_ we shouldn't help?" Elsa asked.

I nodded. "Yes. We should just wait for Belle."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: Yes, Belle will be a sort-of main character because she's my favorite, but I needed to write my own happy ending for Outlaw Queen, which is why there will be a lot of Outlaw Queen in this. And by 'happy ending', I mean they'll actually be together rather than the ship that gets no screentime.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-Regina POV**

I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to see Robin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Regina-"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I-I can't do this."

Robin opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Sorry." I slipped my arm out of Robin's grasp, even though I really didn't want to.

"Regina, no!" He grabbed my hand this time, and I couldn't make myself pull away.

"Robin, look. I understand that Marian is back, and that's okay." I took a deep breath and blinked back tears. "But I need space."

Marian walked up to us, and I yanked my hand out of Robin's grasp.

"Why are you talking to _her_?!" Marian demanded. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, I do," Robin's voice was calm. "It's okay."

"Do you know what she _did_?!"

I wanted to get mad, but the only emotion I was feeling was grief.

"Marian, it's okay." Robin put his hand on my arm. "She's changed, I promise."

Marian was studying the way Robin was acting around me and must have _finally_ come to the conclusion that we were together.

"You're...you're _with_ her?!"

I saw Emma and Killian run up to us, but stop a safe distance away.

"How could you?"

"Marian, you haven't been here. She's changed, I promise," Robin insisted again.

"Do you have _any_ idea what she did? She...she's a monster!"

Robin looked at me. I made eye contact with him and tried to let him know I was sorry before I transported myself back to my house.

Two years ago, I would have blasted Marian to bits. Now, I was just filled with despair.

_"She's changed," _Robin had kept insisting. But I would have rather been angry than felt pain.

_"She...she's a monster!" _Maybe I was. Maybe I _hadn't_ changed.

And then again, maybe I had. But was it really worth it? I wasn't too sure.

My phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, so I answered it.

"Regina?"

"Tinker Bell. How did you get this number?"

"Emma gave it to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Go figure. Well I don't want to talk to her right now. Or you, or anyone."

"Not even Robin Hood?"

"No!" I shouted. "Just...leave me alone," my voice cracked. I hung up and the phone slipped out of my hand and fell onto the carpet with a _thump_. I sat down with my back against the door.

I thought back to the Enchanted Forest when I had wanted to put myself under a sleeping curse. I felt like that now, except I couldn't make a sleeping curse. Besides, if I wanted to destroy someone, Marian was right there. But I _didn't_ want to destroy her. Well, not as much as you'd expect. Because if I hurt Marian, that would hurt Robin.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted.

"Regina, you need to let _someone_ in!"

Emma. Great.

"Well it's not going to be you!"

"Who is it going to be then?" She asked.

I wanted to talk to Robin, but now that Marian was back, things were just...complicated.

"Anyone in a world where you didn't bring Marian back."

"Fine. You win. I'll leave."

A few minutes later, my phone rang, and I reached over and picked it up from where it had fallen. I answered it out of habit.

"Hello?"

"Regina!"

Robin.

"Regina?"

"Robin."

"Regina, I'm sorry about Marian. She doesn't believe you changed. Maybe...Maybe if you proved-"

"No." I was shocked by how emotionless my voice sounded. "I can't."

"But you _have_ changed! If you can just show-"

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"Why are you shutting everyone out?" His question change surprised me a bit.

"Because apparently I only get hurt if I let anyone in."

Robin didn't answer for a minute. "I'm sorry," his voice was quiet.

"Good night."

"I still love you, Regina."

I had to remind myself to breathe. I hadn't expected him to say that.

"Love you too."

"Good night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: *whispers* _outlaw queen_**

**Anyways, I'm sorry that I'm always writing in a female point of view,but I find it really hard to write in male points of view. There is a Robin Hood point of view either next chapter or the one after that, though.**

**I'm scared for tomorrow night's episode. I mean, I've seen the promo pics for the finale, and I'm not sure how they go from the end of the last episode to the promo pics, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow (hopefully).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-Belle POV**

I saw Elsa, Rose, and the Doctor right where Tinker Bell said they were.

Rumple stopped. "Elsa?"

Elsa looked up when she heard her name. "Yeah?"

"You know her?" I asked.

He nodded. "I met her once. Snow Queen issues or something."

Elsa frowned at Rumple. "Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember me? Or Ingrid?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I can't remember anything since Anna left for Misthaven.

"Wait...Anna?" I asked. No. Elsa couldn't possibly know Anna.

Elsa nodded. "She was my sister. She left to go to Misthaven to find out why my parents tried to take that journey."

"Oh, Anna," Rumple said. "I met her. Smart one, she was."

"She mentioned you!" I exclaimed, turning to Rumple. "She said you were a 'horrible man' and she 'hoped I'd never have to meet you'. What happened between the two of you?"

Rumple shrugged. "Oh, you know. What I usually did...I think."

"What do you mean you think?" Elsa asked.

"I can't really remember."

"Okay," I interrupted. I could tell Rumple was lying, but so was I. "Well, I do believe that Elsa, Rose, and the Doctor need rooms?" I turned to the Doctor and Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll get you some rooms, then." I led them into Granny's.

"Where are Regina and Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Tinker Bell said that Regina and Robin Hood were talking and then Marian came up, and Regina disappeared," I answered. "Emma was still out there with Killian, Marian, and Robin Hood last I checked."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay. And who are you three?" She smiled at the Doctor, Rose, and Elsa.

"This is the Doctor, Rose, and Elsa. They're going to be staying her for a while, I guess."

David walked up to us, Roland in his arms. "Are Marian and Regina done killing each other yet? Roland wants Robin Hood."

I nodded. "Regina disappeared."

"I'll take him to Robin," Henry volunteered.

David nodded. "Alright." He set Roland down. Henry and Roland walked out of Granny's.

"I'm going to go get rooms for Elsa, Rose, and the Doctor," I said before walking over to Granny.

"Hello, Belle."

"Hi! We've got three guests who will be staying for...a little while. Do you have rooms?"

"We've always got rooms," Granny said, handing me three room keys.

"Thanks!"

I handed a key to Elsa, Rose, and the Doctor and led them to their rooms. They thanked me, and I walked back to where Rumple, David, Mary Margaret, and Henry were.

"So what's the plan with Regina?" I asked.

"Tinker Bell is going to call her, then Emma will talk to her, then Robin's going to call her," David answered. "But I think Robin wanted to just go talk to her."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I feel kind of bad for her."

"We all do," Mary Margaret agreed.

Killian came into Granny's. "Henry!"

"Yeah?"

"Emma says you need sleep."

"Well, where's she at?" Henry asked.

"On her way to Regina's house. Which is why she asked me to take you home," he replied.

"But it's only..." Henry glanced at a clock, "10:30."

Killian shrugged. "I didn't say I was going to make sure you fell asleep."

Henry smiled. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and followed Killian out of of Granny's.

"He's good for her," I told David, who was watching the door. "Emma will be fine."

He nodded uncertainly. "Maybe."

"Oh, they're fine!" Mary Margaret said. "Anyways, we need to take Neal home."

"Alright."

David and Mary Margaret left, leaving Rumple and I alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: I meant to put this chapter up yesterday, but forgot, so here it is now.**

**The season finale airs in less than four hours and I'm really scared, but I've heard there _is_ Outlaw Queen, so I have hope. Plus the ending of the last episode with Regina, Zelena, the Author, and Robin was perfect, so I'm hoping the happy Outlaw Queen lasts more than just an episode...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-Rose POV**

They say dreams are just figments of your imagination. A way for your brain to sort out what happens each day. I, however, disagree. After traveling with the Doctor, you learn to look at the world differently. Now I see dreams as more than my imagination.

In my dream, Regina, Robin Hood, Belle, and Rumpelstiltskin were standing at the edge of Storybrooke.

"I'm sorry," Robin Hood told Regina.

"I love you," she replied.

"I love you too."

Robin Hood stepped across the town line and disappeared.

I turned my attention to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Belle was holding a dagger.

"Go!" She pointed the dagger at Rumpelstilstskin. It looked like she was about to start crying.

"No, Belle, please just-"

"No!" Belle shouted. A tear slipped from her eye. "Rumpelstiltskin, I order you to cross the town line."

"Belle, please."

"Go."

Rumpelstiltskin stumbled backwards across the town line and disappeared as he crossed.

/\

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming in from the window in my room. I got dressed and went to the diner part of Granny's, where we had come in last night.

I should have figured the Doctor would already be there.

I sat down next to him. "What's that?"

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon," he replied. "It's surprisingly good. Apparently it's kind of popular here."

I was surprised to see Regina open the door and sit down at a table near us. It was only the three of us and Ruby, who worked at Granny's with her, well, Granny, in the diner.

I took the Doctor's glass of hot cocoa and took a sip. I handed it back. "Not bad."

"Hey!" The Doctor slid the cup out of my reach. "This is mine! Go get your own if you want some."

"I didn't know if I'd like it," I replied.

He frowned. "Fine."

"So...how long are we gonna stay here?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Depends. Do you like it so far?"

"Of course. Hey, you should go get me some breakfast."

"But that involves standing up."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll get it."

I ordered a plate of pancakes for each of us. I noticed on my way back to our table that Regina hadn't ordered anything except a glass of water, which was sitting on her table, untouched.

After we ate, the Doctor left to go get something from his room. Regina came and sat down across from me. I tensed up a bit by instinct.

"How do you do it?"

My tension turned into confusion. "Do what?"

"Get a happy ending," she answered.

I shook my head. "I don't think I understand. I don't have a 'happy ending'."

Regina nodded. "Right now, you are definitely happy. You don't need a fairy to give you a new soul mate. You've got one. You don't have anyone standing in your way, either. How do you get a happy ending so _easily_?"

"Wait...you think the Doctor and I are _together_?" I asked. "We're...we're just friends."

"I'm not too sure. I've spent enough time with Emma and Killian and Mary Margaret and David to know what it looks like when two people are in love."

"If you have spent as much time as you say, then you'd be able to see that Robin Hood isn't in love with Marian any more," I replied.

Regina didn't seem to know what to say to that. "How would you know that?"

I took a deep breath. "Because the way he looks at Marian is the same way I look at my ex-boyfriend."

"And you don't have feelings for him anymore?"

I shrugged. "You never forget your first love, and I had a crush on Mickey when I was young. But no, I don't. Not really. I guess I moved on."

"And now you like the Doctor," Regina finished.

"No! Yes?" I sighed. "I don't know."

"You'll figure it out."

The door opened and Marian, Robin Hood, and Roland walked in. Before I could register what happened, Regina had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Who was sitting there?" Robin Hood pointed to the table where Regina's glass of water sat, still full.

"Your girlfriend," I replied, standing up. I walked away to go find the Doctor instead of waiting to see what Robin Hood's response would be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: I won't have time to post the chapter tomorrow, so I'm posting it now.**

**The season finale was so intense though and all of the Outlaw Queen moments and the ending. I won't say anything else, and this fan fiction will be spoiler free (considering I wrote it all before the finale aired).**

**If you _have_ watched the finale and you ship Outlaw Queen, you should check out my oneshot I put up a few days ago.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Robin Hood POV**

So now Rose was aware that I still had feelings for Regina. Who else knew? The Doctor, probably. But not Marian.

I just wanted Regina to know. That's why I had told her I still loved her on the phone the night before, but had she believed me?

"I'm assuming Rose meant Regina?" Marian asked.

I sighed. "Yes. I don't know why she said that, though."

"I'm sure..." Marian muttered. I didn't argue.

The door opened and Mary Margaret walked in, holding Neal.

"Can I have a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon?" She asked. "And I'm going to drink it outside."

Ruby frowned, probably unsure why Mary Margaret wanted to eat outside. But it quickly turned into a smile. "Okay."

When the hot cocoa was ready, Ruby started walking towards the door.

"Wait. I'll take it," I offered.

"Umm...okay." Ruby handed me the cup.

The reason I offered to take the hot cocoa was because I wanted to ask Mary Margaret if she knew how Regina was doing.

Once outside, I saw Killian and David each holding one of Regina's arms. Surprisingly, she wasn't fighting; she was only giving Mary Margaret a death glare.

"I have your hot cocoa," I said, handing the cup to Mary Margaret. "Hello, Regina."

She sighed. "Hello."

"Since you're here," Mary Margaret said, setting her cup of hot cocoa down, "why don't you two talk out your feelings?"

"So _that_ was your plan?" Regina asked. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm busy."

Killian and David let go of Regina's arms

"We were afraid you'd say that," Killian said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "It means we had a backup plan, which, to be fair, was a better idea than the original plan."

I almost walked back into Granny's to end the whole thing, but I couldn't make myself leave Regina.

Regina stepped closer to Mary Margaret. "I think you're underestimating my ability to cope with things peacefully. Have you forgotten that I used to destroy anyone in my way?"

"Well, you haven't destroyed Marian yet," Killian pointed out.

Regina looked down, and I got the feeling she knew _exactly_ why she hadn't destroyed Marian, but she didn't want to say. Then, her expression hardened and she looked up at Killian. "Maybe I'm just waiting for the right opportunity."

"Okay, okay," I pulled Regina back from Killian and Mary Margaret. "Just let—"

Purple smoke surrounded Regina and I, and suddenly, we were in her house.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The Savior," Regina sighed. "And they've locked us in my house."

I realized my hands were still on Regina's arms and let go.

Regina turned around to look at me. "So now what?"

I shrugged. "Break out?"

Regina sighed. "I wish that would work, but between my magic preventing break _ins_ and Emma's magic keeping us from breaking out, that won't work." She shook her head. "Anyways, how long do you think they'll keep us locked in here?"

"Probably until we 'talk out our feelings'."

Regina was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "On the phone last night...did you really mean that?"

I knew she was talking about the _'I still love you'_ part.

I nodded. "Yeah. And I always will."

I didn't even want to pull away when Regina's soft lips met mine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: The entire point of this chapter was so I could stop writing Outlaw Queen angst and just have them together. The next chapter will actually contribute to the plot and Rose and the Doctor will be back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-Rose POV**

"You said _what_?!"

"That Regina was Robin Hood's girlfriend," I repeated. "I really don't see the big deal here."

"Regina is the Evil Queen!"

"Yeah, the Evil Queen who is in love with Robin Hood, like I've been saying the whole time!"

"Okay, fine," the Doctor put his hands up, "you win. But don't come running to me when Regina wants to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. If she hasn't killed Marian yet, I think I'm safe."

"Well her boyfriend still likes Marian, and killing her would hurt him, which is probably why she hasn't done it yet. She really cares about him."

I smirked. "Exactly."

The Doctor thought about what he had just said, then facepalmed. "Oh."

I laughed. "Come on. I want to go ask Tinker Bell if Regina and Robin Hood still have a chance together."

"I can already tell you that she'll say they do."

"Why?"

"Because Tinker Bell's their number one shipper. But we can ask anyways."

I didn't have time to ask what the Doctor meant by 'number one shipper' because he grabbed his trench coat and walked towards the door.

"You coming?"

"Yeah."

/\

As the Doctor and I walked past Granny's, I noticed that Henry and Roland were outside.

Henry looked up when he heard us pass. "If you're looking for my mom, she's not here."

"I'm afraid I don't know who your mom is," I said apologetically.

"Oh. Well, Emma's my birth mom, but Regina adopted me. Neither of them are here, though. I'm just watching Roland while Tinker Bell talks to Marian."

"So where's Robin Hood, then?" The Doctor asked.

Henry smirked. "Probably with Regina."

Belle walked up to us. "There you two are! Mary Margaret and David wanted to talk to you. Well, you two and Killian, Emma, Rumple, and I."

I looked at the Doctor, then back to Belle. "Uhh...okay."

/\

Mary Margaret and David's house was pretty packed with everyone there.

"Did you not invite Regina and her boyfriend?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"They'll be here in a little bit," Mary Margaret reassured him.

"Where are they at?" Belle asked.

"Oh." Mary Margaret shrugged. "Just...around."

"They were talking their feelings out," Killian said.

The door opened and Regina and Robin Hood walked in. Regina glared at Mary Margaret and stood as far away from her as possible. Robin Hood was standing next to her.

"So why exactly are we here?" Rumpelstilstskin asked.

"Well, we thought the Doctor and Rose might like to get to know everyone a bit better," Mary Margaret answered.

Regina rolled her eyes. "This isn't going to be one of those get-to-know-you games you play on the first day of school, is it?"

Mary Margaret looked her in the eye. "That is exactly what it's going to be. I'll start. I'm Mary Margaret, and I was Snow White in the Enchanted Forest."

No one argued, but Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, and Killian were reluctant to say anything.

Mary Margaret was about to say something when the room darkened. I looked at the Doctor, who was looking at Belle and Rumpelstilstskin.

"Rumple?" Belle asked, shaking him. "Rumple?!"

Rumpelstilstskin's eyes were glassy and staring straight forward. The voice that came from his mouth wasn't his.

_"Beware, town of Storybrooke. The Exterminators are coming. They can only fall to one of the ten."_

After he was done talking, he slumped back onto the couch, unconscious.

I glanced around the room and counted everyone including the Doctor and I. There were ten people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-Regina POV**

Out of everyone in the room, the Doctor, Rose, and Belle looked most worried.

I felt Robin's hand wrap around mine. "Anyone know who 'the Exterminators' are?" He asked.

"That would be the daleks," the Doctor answered. "Not a fun enemy to have. Unfortunately, they are my _biggest_ enemy."

"Something's wrong with Rumple," Belle interrupted. "He's not waking up."

"Is he breathing?" Rose walked over to Belle and Gold, who looked to be unconscious on the couch.

Belle nodded. "Yeah. I think he's just unconscious."

"Was he possessed?" The Doctor asked, walking to stand next to Rose.

"I can ask once he wakes up," Mary Margaret offered.

"My mother's ghost was probably different than whatever possessed Gold," I pointed out.

Robin looked confused. "What?"

"Long story," I waved the question aside. "Right now, we need to figure out how to wake up Gold."

"True love's kiss?" Emma suggested.

Belle leaned down and kissed Gold, but nothing happened.

"It was a good idea," Killian said.

"Unfortunately, we're going to need an even better idea," David sighed.

No one _had_ any other ideas.

"What if you used the dagger and ordered him to wake up?" Killian finally suggested.

Belle shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

"I could."

"Killian!" Emma scolded.

He shrugged. "I _could_."

"If Belle doesn't think it's a good idea, we won't do it," I interrupted. "Discussion over. Maybe we should wait."

"Yeah." Belle gave me a thankful look.

"Anyways, we hardly know anything about these 'Exterminators'," David reminded us. "What exactly _is_ a dalek?"

"Does anyone have a piece of paper?" Rose asked.

"I'll get one," Mary Margaret volunteered. She returned with a piece of paper and a pencil, which she handed to Rose.

After three minutes of pencil scratches, Rose held up her drawing. "This," she said, showing the picture to everyone in the room, "is a dalek. Very nearly unstoppable, but apparently one of us has the power to stop it."

"Why are you certain it's one of us?" Killian asked.

"How many people are in this room?" Rose replied.

"Ten."

"Out of how many people did Rumpelstilstskin say it was going to be one of?"

"...Ten."

"There you go."

"Well, it's got to be Emma," Mary Margaret said. "I mean, she's the Savior."

"I-I don't know..." Emma stepped back. "I have no idea how to stop these 'daleks'."

"Neither do any of the rest of us," Belle reminded her.

Emma still looked uncertain.

Gold coughed, and everyone's attention focused on him.

"Rumple?" Belle asked.

Slowly, Gold opened his eyes. "I..."

"You're awake!"

"What...what happened?" He asked, sitting up.

"You said something about 'the Exterminators' coming to Storybrooke," Belle gave Gold a quick explanation of what had happened since he was possessed.

"So when are these 'daleks' coming?" Gold asked.

Belle sighed. "We don't know."

"Are you okay?" Robin asked me in a hushed voice. I turned my attention to him.

"Yeah," I lied. I could tell Robin knew I was lying, but he didn't question me about it. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'll...tell you later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner. But I'm out of school now, so I might put up chapters more than once a week now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-Emma POV**

It was probably about three hours after lunch and I still hadn't heard anything about Marian except that she was talking to Tinker Bell this morning. I knew Regina and Robin Hood were still together. I could see it during the meeting at my parents' house. But did Marian know? And if she did, was she okay with it?

And then there was the whole 'Exterminators' thing that Gold had said. Apparently I was supposed to save Storybrooke against something I had never seen except for in Rose's drawing. We didn't even know _when_ the daleks would attack.

"You okay, love?" Killian asked. We were currently sitting on the bench at the docks.

I shook my head. "No. I'm just worried."

"We defeated the Wicked Witch of the West," Killian reminded me. "You can take down the daleks."

"It was _Regina_ who defeated the Wicked Witch," I reminded him.

"Well it was _us_ who fell into the time portal, traveled back in time, and lived to tell the tale."

"I know. I just..." I sighed, "I worry."

"Would you feel better if you talked to Elsa?" Killian asked. "She has magic too."

I nodded. "Yeah. Maybe."

/\

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not really sure if I can teach you how to use your magic."

"That's okay." I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Elsa called.

I turned back around. "Yeah?"

"It might help if you think of a person you love, like a family member or friend," Elsa suggested. "For me, it's my sister, Anna."

I focused on Killian and a few sparks flew from my hand.

"That's it!" Elsa exclaimed. "Okay...um...try to get that book to appear in your hand."

I concentrated. It took a minute, but I was able to do it.

"It's working!"

I nodded and set the book back where it was. "I think I'm kind of getting the hang of it. The thinking-about-the-person-you-love thing helps."

"I know! It's like magic in itself. If you want, I can keep helping you?" Elsa offered.

"Sure. How about tomorrow after lunch?" I suggested.

Elsa agreed, so I left to find Killian.

"How'd it go?" He asked when I found him.

"Good. She's going to help me more after lunch tomorrow."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah."

Killian entwined his hand with one of mine. "Do you want to get dinner at Granny's?"

"Why not?"

The two of us walked hand-in-hand to Granny's Diner.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Author's Note: First of all, I am VERY sorry for not updating. My summer has been busier than I expected. I'll try to post a chapter or two tomorrow to make up for it, and I'm working on another Outlaw Queen one-shot as well as possibly a Tenrose one, so be on the lookout for those in the near future.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-Regina POV**

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Robin.

"Hi."

"It's late," I said. "Why are you here?"

"You said you'd tell me what was wrong later," he replied. "Is this later enough?"

I sighed. "Come in."

Robin walked in and shut the door behind him. "You seemed worried earlier, when the Doctor and Rose were talking."

"I know...I..." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "It's nothing."

"No it's not," Robin argued. "I _know_ you, Regina. There's something bothering you."

"So what if there is?"

"It helps to talk about it. Like with the letter."

He was talking about the letter about Zelena. Letting Robin read that letter was the first time I had truly trusted him, and what lead me to trust him with my heart—literally.

"I'm scared," I confessed.

"You?" Robin asked. "Scared of daleks?"

I shook my head. "That's not what I'm scared of."

"Then what are you scared of?"

"...I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"Look at me." Robin cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my head up. "Regina, I will be with you every step of the way. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

I looked into Robin's eyes. "I don't deserve you."

Robin smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I'm exactly what you deserve."

He leaned down and touched his lips to mine. The kiss was quick, but it reassured me more than any words could.

"I'm sorry. I-I just don't want to lose my happy ending."

Robin wiped a tear from his face that I didn't realize had fallen. "You won't."

This time, I pulled him into a kiss and it lasted longer.

"I love you," I muttered against Robin's lips.

"I love you too."

I pulled back to breathe and Robin pressed his forehead against mine. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?" Robin teased.

"I would _never_ want to get rid of you."

"And I you."

I smiled. Robin lowered his hands and wrapped them around mine. "Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"If you _ever_ need to talk to me, don't even hesitate. Even if it's 3:00 am."

"Please. If I'm going to talk to _anyone_ about _anything_, I'd talk to you. I trusted you with both the letter and my heart above everyone else in Storybrooke, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember." Robin pulled me in for one last quick kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I watched Robin walk to the door, but he stopped right before opening it. "If it makes you feel better, Elsa is helping Emma with her magic."

It hit me that Robin had told me about Emma as an afterthought because his main purpose of this 10:30 at night visit was to figure out what was bothering me, and then to comfort me.

"Thanks for letting me know."

Robin nodded and left.

/\

The next morning, when I went to Granny's for breakfast, I noticed that the Doctor and Rose were acting a little different. More like a couple.

I sat down next to Robin. "Can you see it too?" He asked. "The Doctor and Rose are acting differently."

I nodded. "It kind of looks like they're an actual couple now. Wonder what happened."

I saw Tinker Bell and Marian walk in and immediately stiffened. Marian walked straight towards our table. "Regina?"

"What?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

She took a deep breath. "I-I understand that you and Robin are happy together, and that's okay. I-I was supposed to die, so I can't blame Robin for moving on. In fact, I'm glad he was able to. I'm also sorry for what I said two nights ago. I-I didn't believe anyone about you. Not even Robin. But I should have."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't really expected Marian to accept Robin and I, but it was clear Robin had chosen me. I _definitely_ hadn't expected her to apologize.

"It's okay. I've done my share of lashing out over the years. And I have to say I _was_ a monster. And...thank you."

Marian gave me a small smile before walking away.

"Was that okay?" I asked Robin.

"Yes, you did fine."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Okay. Good."

"Hey," Robin took my hand in his, and I looked at him. "You're doing fine, Regina. Don't worry so much. Remember, I'm with you every step of the way."

"I know." I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I just don't want to lose the happy ending I threw away once before."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: As promised, another chapter today since I haven't updated in forever**

**Chapter Twelve-Rose POV**

It was around 2:00 in the morning when I knocked in the door of the Doctor's hotel room. "Doctor?"

He opened the door. "Rose? It's, like, 2:00 am."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Come in."

I followed the Doctor over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Nightmares," I replied. "About the people in Storybrooke. It seems _so real_, though."

The Doctor frowned. "Maybe something changed time here, and your nightmares really _did_ happen, but then they didn't."

I laughed. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Time doesn't make sense either," the Doctor replied.

"True."

"So, are you going to tell me what your nightmares were about?"

"Well," I began. "The first one I had was after we first came to Storybrooke. Regina and Robin Hood were by the town line, and when Robin Hood stepped across, he disappeared. Then the same thing happened for Rumpelstilstskin and Belle. But that was the only nightmare I had that night. Now, I can't even shut my eyes without seeing something about the residents of Storybrooke."

The Doctor frowned. "Strange. Dreams usually aren't that bad, and you usually forget them. Well, not you specifically. Just humans in general..." he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me. "Hmmm. You seem perfectly fine."

I thought back to the dream I had of Robin Hood kissing Regina. There were no words except for a quote in the background, like something in a movie. _'Don't let anything hold you back.'_

Not all of my dreams had been that happy, though. There was a snow queen of some sort, but not Elsa. She and Rumpelstiltskin had made some sort of deal. She had frozen Marian. She was going to make the residents of Storybrooke turn on each other.

"So you're not afraid of the daleks, then?"

I shook my head. "No." I had this feeling telling me that I would be fine after the dalek invasion. But I was also pretty sure that someone wouldn't be fine. And if that _someone_ was the Doctor...no. I couldn't think like that.

"Do you think it's a side effect?" I asked. "Of, you know, the Bad Wolf thing?"

The Doctor frowned. "Could be, I guess. I mean, you looked into the Time Vortex and survived. Maybe the Time Vortex is trying to warn you about something. But I promise, I won't lose you to the daleks."

_'__Don't let anything hold you back.' _I realized the voice belonged to Mary Margaret.

I pulled the Doctor into a kiss. When I pulled back, he didn't say anything. He just pulled me in for another kiss.

/\

When we ate breakfast in Granny's that morning, I could tell both Regina and Robin Hood noticed a difference. Partway through breakfast, Marian and Tinker Bell walked in. Marian said something to Regina and Robin Hood. Regina replied, and Marian walked away. I wasn't able to hear what had been said in the conversation, though.

"What was that about?" The Doctor whispered.

I shrugged. "Regina doesn't look upset, so I'm guessing she and Robin are still together."

The Doctor nodded. "And Tinker Bell walked in with Marian. Do you think maybe Marian is okay with Regina and Robin Hood?"

"Could be."

Belle burst into Granny's. Her eyes flicked between the Doctor and I and Regina and Robin Hood. "It's Rumple."

Regina stood up and walked over to Belle, Robin Hood right behind her. I realized that they were holding hands.

"Again?" Regina asked. "What happened this time?"

Belle shook her head. "I don't know. It was kind of like last time, but he said something about a 'bad wolf'."

"Did he mean Red?"

"No." I walked over to Belle, Regina, and Robin Hood. "He meant _me_."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen—Belle POV**

"What?" Regina looked at Rose.

Rose took a deep breath. "_I_ am the Bad Wolf. Rumpelstiltskin was talking about _me_."

"What exactly did he say?" The Doctor walked over and stood next to Rose.

I thought back. "Um...he said, '_One won't make it through the invasion. Talk to the Bad Wolf. She'll know.' _I thought he was referring to Red Riding Hood, but if Rose is the Bad Wolf..."

Rose nodded. "It's me."

"Maybe we should talk about this back in Gold's shop?" Robin suggested. "I think Belle would feel better if she was near him."

I nodded. "Yeah."

/\

"So he told you someone wasn't going to make it through the dalek invasion?" Regina asked again.

We were in the store now. Rumple was lying on a bed to the left of where we were talking.

I nodded. "And he made it sound like the Bad Wolf—Rose—knew who."

Rose shook her head. "I can feel that he's right. _Someone_ won't make it through the dalek invasion. But I'm afraid I don't know who. It's not going to be me or Mary Margaret, I can tell you that much."

Rose stumbled, and the Doctor caught her. But her eyes were glowing gold.

"Rose? Rose!"

_"__The daleks...three days."_ Rose blinked and her eyes went back to normal. "What...?"

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"The Time Vortex," the Doctor replied. He helped Rose stand back up and regain her balance. "I think it's the TARDIS trying to warn us. She's probably been the one possessing Rumpelstilstskin."

"Wait...but Regina said the TARDIS was your...your spaceship," I said.

"Yeah. But she's also alive. She's trying to warn us," the Doctor looked at Rose. "The dreams you told me about? Those must be from the TARDIS."

"Why is your...TARDIS so persistent in helping us?" Robin asked.

The Doctor frowned. "Good question. One I don't have an answer to."

I glanced at Rumple, who was still unconscious.

"So we have three days until the daleks attack Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Well, that's what the TARDIS told Rose."

"Three days?" Rose asked. "Do we even have a plan to defeat them?"

"Emma's working on her magic with Elsa," Robin answered. "But other than that, no."

"And what if Emma _isn't_ the one who is going to defeat the daleks?" I asked. "I mean, Regina and Rumple have magic too. And these are the Doctor's worst enemies."

"My magic is just dark magic," Regina reminded me. "I can't save the world using dark magic."

"But it's not _all_ dark magic," Robin said. "You used light magic against Zelena."

Regina shook her head "I don't know if I can do it again. I don't know how I did it the first time."

"But what if Emma is the one who dies because we thought she would defeat the daleks, but she's not?" I added. "We need some sort of backup so she doesn't die."

Regina sighed. "I can try. No promises I'll be able to do anything."

"We'll need all of the ten out there, though," Rose said. "I mean, if all ten of us are there, one of us will be able to defeat the daleks."

"The rest of you need to stay back, though," Regina ordered. "Only Emma and I will be close."

"I'm staying with you," Robin told Regina. "And I have a feeling Killian will say the same thing to Emma."

"No." Regina looked Robin in the eye. "I will _not_ put you in danger."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Regina and Robin stared at each other until Regina finally looked away. "Fine."

"So what, exactly, is the plan besides Emma using her magic?" I asked.

Regina sighed. "There isn't one."

"Well don't I feel safe," Rose muttered.

"We'll be fine," Regina reassured her. "Emma's the savior. Elsa will be able to teach her to control her magic and Emma will defeat the daleks. Then you and the Doctor can go on as many dates through time and space as you want."

Both Rose and the Doctor blushed a little when Regina said 'dates through time and space', but neither of them denied being a couple.

"So we have three days until the daleks invade?" Rose confirmed.

Regina nodded. "And three days until one of the ten dies."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14—Emma POV**

"I can't do this. I can't do it." I ran a hand through my hair and continued pacing back and forth.

"Swan, have you forgotten that you're the Savior?" Killian asked.

"I know, I know. But I don't know how I'm supposed to defeat daleks _tomorrow_!"

Two days ago, Regina had informed Killian and I that the dalek attack would happen in three days. That meant it'd be tomorrow.

"You've been doing good with your magic, love. You'll be fine."

"I don't know. I'm worried!"

Killian grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop pacing. "Emma, look at me." I looked up into his eyes. "You're going to be fine." He pulled me into a kiss.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'll stay right beside you the whole time."

"No. No, I can't-"

"Put me in danger?" Killian interrupted. "You know, Robin Hood told me Regina said something very similar to him."

"When did you talk to Robin Hood?" I asked.

"While you were at a lesson with Elsa. Anyways, You, Regina, Robin, and I will be on the front line."

I sighed. "I'm not going to convince you to stay back, am I?"

Killian smiled. "Afraid not."

I hugged him. "We'll be okay, you and me."

"Well haven't you had a change of heart," he teased.

"If I don't stop worry about this, I'm going to go crazy," I replied.

"Now you're talking sense."

"I wasn't before?"

"I never said that! I just—"

"I know." I kissed him quickly. "I know. We'd better get to dinner at Granny's."

"Probably."

All of the ten, Roland, Henry, Neal, and Elsa were at Granny's. Killian and I sat down at the table next to where my parents, Neal, and Henry were.

"How's the magic coming?" Mary Margaret asked.

I nodded. "Good." I made the cup on her table appear on our table.

Mary Margaret smiled and I swear she had never looked prouder.

"I can do more than move cups," I assured her. "But if the daleks invade tomorrow, I'll need my strength."

"Speaking of the daleks coming tomorrow," Regina joined our conversation from her, Robin Hood, and Roland's table on the other side of my parents', "shouldn't we have at least one of us awake all hours of the day tomorrow. I mean, I'd invade late at night or early in the morning when everyone's sleeping."

"You are violent," Killian said.

She smiled. "I _was_ an evil queen at one point."

"That smile made you seem evil again," I pointed out.

"Not my problem."

"She's got a point though," David interrupted. "I mean, it makes the most sense to invade late or early."

"Exactly."

"Any other pointers you can give us about facing the daleks?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina shrugged. "Not really, no."

"I'll take first watch," the Doctor offered. I hadn't realized that he and Rose also had a table near us. In fact, everyone seemed to be sort of clumped together.

"I don't need much sleep."

"He really doesn't," Rose agreed.

"You'll need everyone's phone number," Belle said. "That way you can call us if they invade."

The Doctor pulled out his phone. "Okay."

After everyone had everyone else's number in their phone, Mary Margaret and David had to take Neal home.

"Henry can stay here," I said. Mary Margaret and David had been watching him while Regina and I did whatever we could to prepare to go against the daleks. But now, it was either we defeated the daleks or we didn't.

"Okay. Bye."

"I think Roland's getting tired too." Roland had climbed onto Robin's lap and was now half asleep.

Regina laughed. "Maybe a little bit."

Robin Hood kissed Regina's cheek and then stood up, Roland in his arms. "Goodbye."

"I think you should _all_ get some sleep," the Doctor said. "Not just the young children."

"It's only 9:30, Doctor," Rose pointed out.

"I know. I still stand by my original statement."

Rose rolled her eyes.

The nine of us stayed there and talked for a while until Henry got tired. He insisted that he wasn't, but I knew better. By that time, though, it was late, so everyone except the Doctor went their own way to get whatever sleep they could.


	15. Chapter 15

I knew sleeping was hopeless. I just wasn't tired. So, I headed to the woods.

"Regina?"

I spun around to see Robin.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Why are you awake?"

"Same reason as you."

I walked over to him and wrapped my hand around his. He pulled me in for a kiss.

"Are you worrying about tomorrow?" Robin asked. "Worrying can keep you from being able to sleep."

"Is that why you're having trouble sleeping?" I replied.

"I'm worried about _you_," he said. "And now I know I was right to worry. You need to go to sleep, Regina."

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm not tired."

"You're worried," he told me. "Please, for me, try to stop worrying."

"I can't."

Robin put his free hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer so our foreheads were touching. "Regina, I can't go to sleep knowing you're awake because you're worried. We're going to get through tomorrow, okay?"

I looked into Robin's eyes. "Okay."

He pressed his lips against mine and I finally let my worry go.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank _you_."

I kissed Robin again, not really wanting to leave, but knowing I _did_ need sleep. I pulled back and watched our breath steam in the cool night air.

"Goodnight," I told him.

"Goodnight."

He kissed me quickly one last time before I left.

I was able to fall asleep, I guess, but it was more of a half-sleep. I think I might have had a nightmare where Robin was killed by daleks.

When I woke up, the first thing I did after getting ready and eating breakfast was go to find Robin. He and Killian were watching the town line for approaching daleks.

"Robin!" I called.

"Regina!" He walked over to me. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." Robin wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"...Yes."

I looked at Robin. "No you haven't. Go eat something. I'll watch with Hook for a little bit. Besides, I have a feeling Emma will be here soon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." Robin gave me a quick kiss and walked off to get breakfast.

It was only a few minutes before Emma walked up to us, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Hook. "Oh. Hi, Regina. I thought Robin was going to be here?"

"He needed to eat breakfast, so I'm taking his place until he comes back."

"Okay."

After ten minutes of nothing happening, I sighed. "Why are we even patrolling the town line?! The daleks aren't going to drive buses with javelins on them into town!"

"I have to say, you've got a point," Hook agreed.

"We're supposed to stay here, though," Emma argued.

"Well then stay here," I said. "I'm leaving. Hook?"

"Actually...I'll, uh, stay here."

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Of course he wanted to stay and make eyes at his girlfriend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I knocked on the door of the TARDIS. "Doctor!"

He opened the door. "Regina?"

"_Why_ are we watching the town line? We should watch from the clock tower or something."

"I told you!" I heard Rose shout from somewhere in the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. Take Robin Hood to the clock tower with you. Is anyone at the town line still?"

I nodded. "Emma and Hook are still there."

"Go and get Robin Hood then. I have the TARDIS scanning for approaching dalek fleets, but it's possible she could miss something."

"Alright."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I didn't need to find Robin because he ran into me. "Regina. Why aren't you at the town line?"

"The Doctor told me to get you so we could watch from the clock tower."

"Okay."

"Is Roland safe?" I asked.

He nodded. "How about Henry?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's go."

I wrapped my hand around Robin's and we headed to the clock tower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen-Belle POV**

By 6:30 in the evening, all of the ten were nervous. The dalek attack was bound to happen in the next five and a half hours, and we had been worried all day.

I was sitting in the clock tower with Emma and Killian. Killian was watching the sky with his telescope.

"See anything yet?" Emma asked.

He shook his head. "Not besides some clouds...oh, and the sun."

Emma gave Killian a look that clearly said, 'Are you being serious?', but he didn't see it. Our trash from a carry out supper sat abandoned. I picked it up. "I'm going to throw this away."

"Okay," Emma said. Killian seemed to be too focused on the clouds to say anything.

I headed down to the library and threw the trash away. I picked up a book without looking at what book it was and went back up to Emma and Killian. I sat back down and began to read.

"What book is that?" Emma asked.

I looked at the cover. "Uhh...The Book Thief."

"Why would someone want to steal books?" Killian said, still studying the sky with his telescope.

"Books are the only thing worth stealing," I replied.

"Not if you're a pirate."

I flipped to the next page. "Mmm, might not want to talk about your pirate ways in front of your girlfriend."

Killian didn't say anything back.

Emma's phone rang. She answered it, "Hello?" Pause. "Henry! Is something wrong?" Pause. "Okay. Umm...then go with Roland, Marian, and Tinker Bell." Pause. "Bye. I'll see you after this is all over." Emma hung up and slid her phone back in her pocket. "Elsa is going to help Gold protect the boundary of Storybrooke. She thinks she might be able to put up an ice wall, so the daleks will _have_ to fly in. Henry will be with Marian, Roland and Tinker Bell."

"They'll be fine," I assured Emma. "Like you said; you'll see Henry after this is all over."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll be fine."

I reminded myself that Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret, David, and Elsa didn't know that someone wasn't going to live through the dalek invasion. We had decided it best not to worry them even more.

I flipped another page in my book. Emma had a white ball of light that looked like magic in her hand and she seemed to be studying it. Killian was still staring intently through his telescope.

"You used to do stakeouts like this for a living, Swan?" Killian asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't they get boring?" I couldn't hide my curiosity.

Emma shrugged. "Not really. You usually talk to pass the time."

My phone rang. I set my book down and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Belle, hi," it was Rumple.

"Rumple! Why are you calling?"

"Elsa is working on an ice wall right now. I'm going to use more magic on it after she's finished, so the daleks won't be able to break through. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. Emma, Killian, and I are fine. Have you heard from anyone else lately?"

"Regina and her thief are warning everyone to stay indoors and not come out until they're told."

"Okay. Bye."

"Goodbye."

"Regina and Robin are warning everyone to stay indoors," I told Emma and Killian. "Elsa's working on an ice wall, and Rumple will fortify it with magic after she's done."

Emma nodded. "Alright. Killian, do you see anything yet?"

"No."

I read a few more pages of my book, but couldn't force myself to concentrate. I set the book down and stood up. "I...uh...have to go to the bathroom."

Instead of going to the bathroom, I went down to the library and then left. I took in a breath of fresh air.

I saw an ice wall rising in the distance, where the town line was. Elsa was doing her job, even though she wasn't one of 'the ten'.

Henry walked up to me. "Hi, Grandma."

With all of the confusion of what had happened since Rumple and I had gotten married, I hadn't had time to think about the family tree I had married into. I looked at Henry. "I prefer Belle, actually. And...aren't you supposed to be with Marian, Roland, and Tinker Bell?"

Henry nodded. "Robin's men, Marian, Roland, Tinker Bell, and I are staying in my mom—well, Regina's—house. But I know how to escape from there. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can go back home," I said. "Emma and Regina want you safe. The daleks are going to be here soon, and _you_ need to stay safe."

"But I want to help!" Henry persisted.

"The best way you can help is by staying safe so Regina and Emma don't worry about you."

Henry looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't. "Fine." He walked away. I went through the teams of people in my mind and decided that the only ones who would let Henry help would be Rose and the Doctor. Rumple wouldn't want Henry in danger, and neither would Robin, Regina, Mary Margaret, or David.

I pulled out my phone again and called the Doctor.

"Hello," Rose answered the Doctor's phone.

"Hi. It's Belle. Henry just came to me asking to help out, and I'm worried he might ask you two too."

"So you want us to tell him he needs to stay safe?"

"Yes. We can't have Emma and Regina worrying about him, and I don't want him in danger."

"Okay," Rose agreed. "Bye."

"Bye."

Rose hung up, and I headed back to the clock tower.

"Have you seen anything yet?" I asked.

Emma shook her head. "No."

"The sun is just beginning to set," Killian informed us. "But that's the only change I've seen."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to watch? Emma asked.

"Aye. I'm fine."

I noticed that there were sparks coming from Emma's hands. She noticed too, and shook her hands to put them out.

"Hey, Swan, look at this..."

Emma stood up and looked where Killian was pointing.

"A dalek ship!" Emma pulled out her phone and called the Doctor.

I stood up and joined Killian. I looked up and saw the dalek ship. I looked down and saw Regina and Robin holding hands and looking at the sky. Robin put his arm around Regina and pulled her closer. The ice wall was up, so the daleks wouldn't be able to leave Storybrooke. Emma, Killian, and I all ran down to where Regina and Robin were.

The Doctor, Rose, Mary Margaret, David, Rumple, and Elsa came up to us.

"That's them," the Doctor confirmed.

The dalek ship stopped and hovered. The daleks began to steam out, floating down to us.

"You didn't say they could fly!" Regina exclaimed.

"Oh." The Doctor's voice got quiet. "The daleks can fly."

Regina rolled her eyes, but then continued to watch the daleks. Her grip on Robin tightened.

I ran over and hugged Rumple.

"We'll be okay," he said.

I nodded. His hand wrapped around mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, and they both looked up at the daleks. Mary Margaret and David were holding onto each other as well. The Doctor was holding Rose's hand, and they both looked ready to run the instant they needed to. Elsa had snowflakes swirling around her hands, but she didn't seem to notice.

We braced ourselves for whatever the next hours would bring.


End file.
